


But a Whimper

by JustPlainAmy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Supernatural - Freeform, tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPlainAmy/pseuds/JustPlainAmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the way the world ends<br/>This is the way the world ends<br/>This is the way the world ends<br/>Not with a bang but a whimper.<br/>~T.S. Eliot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But a Whimper

**Author's Note:**

> joharvelle-winchester: wow just imagine if when Sam and Dean are driving somewhere in the Impala and Carry On My Wayward Son comes on the radio. Dean would start singing first and completely butchering it and Sam gives him a look of “wow really” so Dean sings louder and Sammy slowly starts joining in and they’re both singing the guitar solo and wow what if the show ended this way?
> 
> This is a popular text post that's been floating around and this work is a result of that.

They had been in the car for nearly 4 hours but it was really nothing for what they’re used to after all. But they had done it, no more monsters, no more demons, nothing. They had closed the gates to hell and they were headed to a place that had seemed no more than a fantasy a year ago. They were going back to Stanford, Sam had re-applied and they had welcomed him back with open arms and Dean had found a slightly run down but livable old house with a bar taking up the ground floor. So while Sam was off at Stanford and coming home, and what a relief it was to call something home, for the weekends he would make a project out of the bar hopefully get it up and running in a few weeks. They would be happy, carefree even. Without their past to come back and bite them in the ass they could afford to be just that, happy.

 

So Dean and Sam didn’t mind the long drive buoyed by the hope neither of them really wanted to voice out loud for fear of jinxing it. Hell, even Cas had promised to visit them once Heaven calmed down enough so he wouldn’t have to be constantly available to help smooth things over with the rebuilding of heavan, or what’s left of it at least. So life was good and if Dean wasn’t mistaken the starting chords of one of his favorite songs was starting to creep through the impala’s speakers. Leaning over he turned it up just in time to sing the first few lyrics.

Carry on myyyy waaaaayward sooonnn-  
They’ll be peace wheeeennn you arrree doooonne -  
Layyy you’re weary head to reee-

That's as far as he got before he could almost feel Sam's judging glance aimed at him. So he  
turned to see Sam did in fact look like he's was judging him with a small, but  
indulgent smirk pulling at his lips.

"What are you smirking at? this is an awesome song" Dean half yelled in mock  
outrage while a smirk of his own tugged at his lips before he started sing again, louder than before coming in on "Though my mind would think I was still a mad man"  
and he made it through one more verse before he heard Sam join in with his own voice and together they sang. Their singing was horrendous, but they enjoyed it feeling closer than they had been in god friggen knows when. They sang together until the end of the song and as the last note fade from the speakers and they just smiled dopily at each other Sam speaking first as they rumbled down the nearly empty highway  
happy disbelief coloring his tone. 

“It’s really over isn’t it?”

Dean wasn’t sure whether he wanted to cry or laugh before he rasped out his response, relief at saying the words flooding through him as he stared ahead at the open road, illuminated by the headlights of the impala.

“Yeah, it really is Sammy”

Dean turned to Sam smiling, wanting to repeat his statement, so fucking happy he was almost bursting with it. But he never got to utter those words again because a tractor trailer with it’s driver asleep at the wheel, drifted into their lane smashing hard into the Impala .Making the car go flying into the air, turning end over end through the air in what seemed to be suspended silence before it slammed into the ground. Hard. It’s roof hitting the ground first, snapping the two occupants necks in a second. And in that second, someone’s world, more specifically an angel’s world, went out with not a bang... but a whimper.


End file.
